Continuous conveyor systems are utilized in various commercial production equipment systems, such as in oven and proofer systems for commercial bakeries. These conveyor systems commonly include a roller chain that carries baking trays or other conveyed equipment or materials along a track or guide path through various stations of the system. Known roller chains may include bearing wheels or rollers coupled by an axle pin to link pieces of the conveyor chain.
In some known conveyor systems, the axle pin that holds the single row bearings together through the powder metal linkage pieces of the chain will sometimes spin freely around the inside of the bearing. This spinning may accelerate wear of the equipment, resulting in equipment failures, increased maintenance requirements, and system downtime.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved conveyor system equipment. It is to the provision of an axle and bearing for conveyor chain linkage meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.